rpgstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daein
Daein is not a country in the traditional sense of the rest of Slagveld. They do not actually hold significant territory outside their massive city-state, although they do patrol it and garrison large quantities of real estate. Their government is elected officials who make laws and decisions for the masses. They attempt to uphold the law wherever they go, even if it isn't necessarily the same law as it is at home. The city itself is very cosmopolitan and advanced compared to the rest of Slagveld, with the possible exception (as far as technology goes) of some dwarven areas. Native Life Life is generally pretty good in Daein, less so out in the plains, but most civilians are found in the city, The citizens are well cared for and protected. The army leads a fairly decent life, and are respected in the populace. Their cavalry is feared throughout Slagveld, riding horseback and wielding lances and longswords most commonly. There are Knight-Judges that are the elite troops of Daein, who enforce the law with a zeal and gallantry that is to be respected by all. Economy The economy is very much horse based, as there are a great many wild horses in the plains around Daein, as well as a massive breeding effort that occurs in miles of stables around the city. As such, when diseases crop up in the horse population, it can have a devastating effect if not countered and controlled quickly. When the army is engaged in an actual war, the economy tends to soar as demand skyrockets. People who make saddles, barding, and other horse accessories usually lead comfortable live. International Relations Daein offers protection and support to any who need it, usually against Rausten's aggression or the pirate's predation. Frelia is a great ally, although Daein officials would love to make a garrison in their lands to help defend them against Rausten more effectively. The tribals who make up the Sacaen nation are usually an annoyance, as they tend to compete for horse related resources in the plains, and occasionally scoop up decent trade deals with other countries before Daein can secure them. The people who live in the Cleft Desert also use horses, but to a lesser degree, and honestly, who would want the horses that live in that horridly hot area? Begnion is another respected ally, and trade goes well with them, although it would be nice to put a garrison there to facilitate trade agreements and make transportation of goods simpler. Gameplay Elements Daeins travel by horse nearly 100% of the time when outside the city, as the plains are vast, and as such gain +2 bonuses to Ride checks and Handle Animal checks (only when dealing with a horse in both cases). Members of the army gain the Mounted Combat feat for free, and the Ride and Handle Animal bonuses increase to 3 (again, only with horses) Note: Daein has an incredibly massive supply of horses and horse's accessories, and as such, prices will fluctuate greatly depending on literally hundreds of factors, the most common being whether the government is embroiled in war, what diseases may or may not be ravaging the local horse population, and trade prices for the materials to make equipment. As such, when buying a horse or horse accessories, it will usually be beneficial to attempt to ascertain the economy of Daein before deciding whether to purchase within or without the city-state. Category:Countries Category:Michael's Campaign